Los Locos Cullen
by Beca Masen
Summary: La familia Cullen era unas de las mas ricas del mundo, tenían prestigio, dinero y todo lo que se pudiera desear solo tenían un problema eran vampiros y estaban LOCOS ¿Que pasara cuando llegue Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™! **

**Tal vez Edward se lo robe a Bella pero por ahora me quedo con mi poster gigante de él.**

**La historia es mia Ness Masen, está basada en la película y seria de "Los locos Adams"**

**

* * *

**

Toda mi vida desde que tengo 200 años ha sido desdichada y triste ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era todo lo que deseaba un mundo de oscuro, la gente diría que estaba loco pero no era así para mi familia y para mí las cosas malas en un cierto sentido era las buenas la razón no lo sé tal vez tenga que ver con nuestra especie los _"Vampiros"_ unos seres fríos sin corazón a mi parecer fantástico.

Oh perdón se me olvidaba presentarme soy Edward Masen tengo 200 años, como ya lo había dicho soy un vampiro desde que tengo 18 años puedo leer la mente de las personas, vivo en Transilvania un horrible lugar.

Continúe viendo por la ventana, hacia un clima fantástico había tormenta eléctrica encantador vi como Alice y Jasper se divertía matando aves suspire con alegría hacia una pareja de terror ambos se amaban con odio, yo deseaba tener una compañera una alma oscura y triste con quien compartir mi desdichada muerte viviente. Pero desde años que estoy solo no era malo pero en una casa llena de pareja era algo para sentirse _"feliz"_ los único solteros éramos Jazzlie mi pequeña sobrina una vampira convertida a sus 15 años por su padre Jasper yo un desgraciado infeliz pero no lo suficiente.

—Edward —dijo la vos de de Esme mi madre en teoría—Hijo cada día tu alegría aumenta y eso me preocupa a caso la desgracia ¿no ah llegado a tu vida?

—Madre, no eso es que necesito una compañera un ser a quien amar con odio y dolor —le confesé con alegría.

—Hijo ya llegara no te desesperes—me animo—Trata de divertirte, ¿por qué no juega con Rose y Jazzlie a lanzarle cuchillos a Emmett? Ahí nuevos cuchillos.

—No mama, ahorita no tengo fuerzas para divertirme —le dije.

Ella puso su mano en mi hombro y se fue, sabía que Esme trataba de ayudarme pero la única solución era tener una compañera alguien para toda la muerte no una vampiresa de una noche.

— ¡Tendremos nueva vecina!, ¡tendremos nueva vecina! —cantaba Alice por toda la sala.

— ¿Quién? —le pregunto Emmett sacándose un cuchillo de su brazo.

—Una chica, no sé cómo se llama pero es muy linda —nos conto con infinita tristeza.

— ¿Cuándo llega? —le pregunte, puede ver la imagen de la chica en su mente.

—El viernes estoy segura —me respondió.

—Habrá que darle la bienvenida —nos dijo Carlisle, que venía con Dedos el otro miembro de la familia una mano con vida y mi mejor amigo.

—Si ha de ser una chica de horror —dijo Esme con cierta frialdad es su vos.

Asentí y los deje conversando, me fui a tocar mi órgano era lo único que me ayudaba en estos momentos. Toque una melodía fúnebre eran las favoritas de Esme.

—Tío Edward — me dijo Jazzlie sentándose junto a mi—Mañana iremos al cementerio a buscar huesos ¿verdad?

—Claro pequeña te lo prometí, llevaremos a Dedos para que nos ayude —le dije acariciando sus cabellos.

Sonrió, y se fue corriendo volví a suspirar ¿Cómo ella podía ser feliz sin un compañero a su lado? tal vez era su corta edad.

—Sigues alegre —me dijo Alice.

—No puedo evitarlo —le dije sin mírala.

—Edward algún día llegara solo ten paciencia—me dijo con seguridad. Se fue, dejando solo aun solo podía sentirme alegre.

—Dedos ¿Qué puedo hacer? —le dije desesperado. Movió sus dedos dándome opciones de chicas

—Jane, Hedí, Tanya, Kate —le dije incrédulo —No Dedos ella solo son mujeres de una noche. Movió sus dedos tratando de buscar soluciones

— ¿Una humana? —le dije confuso—No sería lo ideal pero podría intentarlo. Movió sus dedos triunfante y seguimos hablando.

—Rubia no eh salido con demasiadas, prefiero las morenas —le dije recordando a Tanya y Jane—Creo que será mejor buscar una de esa chica por internet.

Me miro aun no estaba de acuerdo, pero me dijo que me ayudaría.

—Gracias Dedos —le dije.

Me acompaño a tocar el órgano, era una costumbre tocar juntos nos hacía sentir muy tristes. Tenía que encontrar a mi otra mitad de muerta para tener una desgraciada existencia completa.

**POV Bella**

Desgraciado, imbécil, mal nacido Jacob gracias a el había perdido mi beca en Londres para terminar en Transilvania por donde el diablo perdió la cola.

Todo era su culpa si no hubiera cambiado, mi solicitud ahorita estuviera en Londres pero ahora estoy en un avión por atrapada sin regreso, mis planes se fueron a la mierda ya no podría estar con Angela en Oxford.

¿Cómo termine en esto muy fácil? Por culpa de perro ese…

_**Flashback**_

—Jacob, déjame ver la televisión—le dije ya molesta, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro me estresaba.

—Bells, no dejare de moverme hasta que me prestes atención —me dijo con su vocecita niño mimado —Tienes que volver conmigo muñeca y es ya.

Lo mire, con incredulidad no volvería con nuestra relación se fue a la mierda por él, por su infidelidad, egoísmo, y todo lo malo que me hizo aun no sé cómo podemos seguir siendo _"amigos"_ a ya lo recuerdo por Charlie y Billy.

—No Jacob, lo nuestro termino hace medio año —le dije firme—Ahora lárgate.

—Bella si me hechas le diré a Charlie que me trataste mal —me amenazo.

—Púdrete, haz lo que se te dé la gana ve corriendo a decirle a Charlie imbécil —le grite ya al borde de la rabia.

Me saco el dedo grosero, y se fue suspire feliz el perro se había ido por una parte me sentía mal por tratarlo así Jake y yo nos habíamos criado junto nos hicimos novios a los 16 pero creo que confundimos la amistad con el amor.

Fui a mi cuarto a empacar las cosas y en eso sonó el teléfono baje corriendo a atenderlo pero Jacob ya estaba hablando.

—Si señorita, creo que es Transilvania —dijo dándome una sonrisa vencedora—Gracias.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

—Con la señorita, de la institución de becas para la universidad —me dijo.

Abrí mi boca de golpe yo estaba esperando mi beca a Londres desde hace un mes…

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —le pregunte nerviosa.

—Nada, bueno me dijo que si quedaste en Londres pero yo te oí hablando con Angela que querías ir a Transilvania a sí que te cambie la beca —me dijo riendo.

MALDITO, lo matare juro que lo matare.

—Estúpido mentiroso yo nunca eh hablado con Angela de eso mentiroso querías vengarte de mí por no rechazarte —le grite furiosa, lanzándome sobre él a golpearlo.

Jacob trato de detenerme, pero aun así no pudo seguí pegándole hasta que la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué esta pasado aquí? —grito mi padre.

—Bella me ataco sin razón —se defendió Jacob.

—Bella que…—me empezó a regañar pero lo corte.

—NO, este mal nacido hizo que perdiera mi beca a Londres me cambio la beca a Transilvania —le dije apretando los dientes.

—Mentirosa yo no hice nada —volvió a mentir.

—Bella cálmate, deja de tratar así a Jake el debió confundirse y llama a ver si te puede cambiar otra vez la beca—me dijo con vos dura.

Bufe, molesta y hice lo que me dijo para mi mala suerte era imposible ya no podía cambiar la beca.

—Te mato —le dije al perro.

—Bella bastad Jacob no tuvo la culpa—me regaño—Esto solucionara los problemas entre ustedes ya que te quedaras trabajando en la Push y volverán a estar junto.

—Ni sueñes que me quedare me largo, así sea a Transilvania —le dije no se iban a salir con la suya—Nunca volveré contigo JODETE.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto cerré la puerta de golpe y me tire en la cama llore sin control, no me quedaría en Forks no arruinaría mi vida eso jamás…

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ahora me hallaba en este avión, no podía quejarme pero tampoco está feliz me había visto forzada a huir de Forks y de mi padre el machista. Una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos y me acurruque al asiento solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran…

**

* * *

**

**Hola esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste.**

**Regálenme un Reviews para saber que opinan. Ya subí Adicto a ti..**

**¡REVIEWS!**


	2. Primera vez

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**Tal vez Edward se lo robe a Bella pero por ahora me quedo con mi poster gigante de él.**

**La historia es mia Ness Masen, está basada en la película y seria de "Los Locos Adams"**

**

* * *

**

_La nieta, el tío y la abuela,__  
__el padre de alta cuna,__  
__la bella madre de una__  
__familia muy normal._

_Si van a visitarla__  
__no esperen una fiesta__  
__así verán a esta__  
__familia tan normal._

_¡Qué hermosura!__  
__¡Qué dulzura!__  
__¡Qué locura!_

_Si quieren divertirse__  
__que al cabo no les cuesta__  
__aquí es la casa de esta__  
__familia muy normal.__…_

_

* * *

_

**POV Edward**

No podía pararme de mi ataúd me sentía muy alegre para salir de mi fría y lúgubre prisión. No es que durmiéramos en ellos, pero eran un lugar realmente incomodo y desagradable para nosotros.

—Edward tienes que salir de allí —me dijo Esme tocando la puerta—Llevas días encerrado debes salir, hoy llega la nueva vecina.

—No me importa estoy muy alegre —le dije tapándome con las mantas de telarañas.

—Hijo sal por favor, te lo ordeno desgraciado infeliz —me dijo usando palabras triste y feas… que mala es mi madre como la quiero con odio.

—Está bien mama—le dije ya resignado.

Me pare de mi ataúd, tome una ducha y me puse mi traje negro con mi camisa blanca y corbata de negra. Baje las escaleras, cuando llegue a la sala toda la familia estaba reunida.

—Al fin bajas hermano —me dijo Emmett dándome un golpe.

—Hola a todos —los salude.

—Me complace saber que estas peor Edward —me dijo mi padre con tristeza.

—Ya viene ahí llego —anuncio Alice brincando en la ventana.

Todos fueron corriendo, excepto Rosalie y yo ella era tan fría y vanidosa pero sin duda hermosa era realmente horrorosa única.

— ¿No vas? —le pregunte.

—Claro que no, no perderé mi tiempo viendo muchachitas alegres y llenas de vidas tendría una intoxicación —me dijo sacando la lengua con asco.

—Tienes razón —le dije, usando su mismo tono.

Fui hasta la cocina, salude a Largo el mayordomo una especie de zombi fankenstein era otro miembro más de la familia.

—Largo, amigo sírveme por favor una copa de sangre —le pedí.

— ¿Arrrrrr worrrrrarrr? —me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de sangre quería?

—De puma por favor que este tibia —le dije saboreándome.

Nuestra dieta se basaba en sangre de animales, y sangre humana del banco del hospital donde trabaja Carlisle. Largo despellejaba los animales y le sacaba la sangre para luego guardarla en botellas.

—Gracias Largo —le dije tomando la sangre.

—Largo ¿tienes sangre A positivo? —le pregunto Jazzlie entrando a la cocina.

—Orrrrrr —le respondió.

—Por favor sírveme un poco —le dijo moviendo sus pestañas.

—Jazzlie no debes tomar sangre humana solo es para ocasiones especiales —la regañe Alice la controlaba para que no se volviera una adicta.

—Tío Edward toda esta semana eh tomado sangre animal, un día con sangre humana no me hará daño —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien pero solo media copa —le dije Jazzlie era muy convincente como su madre.

Salí de la cocina, ya había pasado la emoción de la nueva vecina fui hasta mi cuarto a buscar el equipo para buscar huesos el cementerio no quedaba lejos estaba detrás de nuestra casa.

Baje ya Dedos y Jazzlie estaban listo salimos me fije en la casa de la nueva vecina la puerta está abierta y había millones de cajas por todo el patio. Un aroma exquisito llego a mi nariz mi garganta ardió en llamas de ¿Dónde venía ese aroma tan exquisito? El animal en mi interior despertó necesitaba beber ahora.

—Tío Edward ¿Qué te sucede? —me pregunto Jazzlie frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada es solo que…—me corte Jazzlie aun era un poco neófita—Olvídalo.

Llegamos al cementerio Dedos y Jazzlie comenzaron a correr, por todo el lugar yo me dedique a observar las tumbas para escoger al muerto, que íbamos a desenterrar.

—Dedos ¿alguno te llama la atención? —le pregunte viendo las tumbas, el me señalo una.

_Jessica Stanley_

_Amada madre y abuela._

_1967- 2008._

—Me agrada —le dije—Jazzlie ven encontramos una.

— ¡Sí! —grito saltando.

Comenzamos a cavar, por suerte la tumba no era muy profunda. Cuando por fin vimos el esqueleto empezamos a escoger los huesos que quemaríamos y dejaríamos en su lugar.

—Creo quemaremos la cabeza solamente, es lo único feo el cuerpo es _"aceptable"_—dijo Jazzlie sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dije, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Agarramos la cabeza y la quemamos era tan divertido hacer estas cosas, para la gente las veía raras y poco normales pero ellos no entendía nuestro punto de vista. Esperamos que la cabeza se convirtiera en cenizas y nos fuimos.

—Mañana voy a matar ardillas con mi papa —me comento algo nerviosa.

—Te noto insegura ¿sucede algo? —le pregunte.

—Es que es la primera vez que mato animales, siempre los veo a ustedes y además Largo es el que los despelleja —me respondió avergonzada.

—Lo harás horrorosamente bien solo déjate llevar por tus instintos —le dije, ayudándola ella asintió y me regalo un golpe.

Apenas llegamos Jazzlie fue a contarle a toda la familia lo que habíamos hecho, yo por mi parte subí al baño y prepare la bañera con agua muy caliente y ácidos.

Aun no podía quitarme de la cabeza ese aroma tan delicioso, la salida me había distraído pero todavía sentía sed mucha sed.

**POV Bella**

La casa no era fea, era más bien ¡horrible! Todo estaba sucio y roto no había nada decente y en buen estado.

Suspire con frustración me tomaría días acomodar esta casa y no contaba con nada de ayuda mi único compañero era mi gato Kit. Termine de desempacar y fui hasta el supermercado a comprar todo lo me hacía falta.

Lo primero que hice, fue limpiar todo por suerte la casa no era muy grade a pesar de tener dos pisos. Una vez limpio todo fui hasta el jardín el cual era realmente un desastre todo estaba marchito no me quedo otra opción que cortarlo todo.

Ya había terminado, ahora solo me faltaba pintar sabia que me tomaría mucho tiempo y ya eran las 8:00pm estaba muerta.

Subía a descansar con Kit siguiendo, la habitación no tenia cama así que me toco dormir en una colchoneta que había traído, hacia muncho frio. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

Desperté, de golpe gracias a Kit que se me había tirado encima ¡estúpido gato!

Me levante me dolía todo el cuerpo, tome un baño el agua estaba helada genial _que buena forma de comenzar el día _noten el sarcasmo de mis pensamiento, prepare el desayuno moría de hambre.

Termine de comer y salí a recorrer los alrededores todas las casas eran muy bonitas solo había uno que era fea estaba al frete de la mía lo que más me llamo la atención es que todo el cielo estaba despejado pero la parte de esa casa había relámpagos.

—Hola tú debes ser la nueva vecina soy la señora Stanley —se presento, la mire era la típica chismosa.

—Sí, soy Bella Swan —le dije en tono seco.

—Bienvenida a la ciudad espero que te guste—me dijo abrazándome, me separe tanta cercanía me asfixiaba.

—Es muy _linda_—le dije mintiendo— ¿Quiénes viven en esa casa?

—Los Cullen, son una familia algo extraña dan miedo te aconsejo que no te acerque están locos —me contesto, con voz chillona.

—Gracias lo tendré en cuenta —le dije cortante odiaba las vieja chismosas.

—Oh, me alegro serte útil ven te enseñare todo la villa —me dijo halándome por el brazo —Apuesto que tu y mi hija serán muy buenas amigas…

¡Magnifico! Lo que me faltaba un paseo con chismosita, este día no podía ser peor….

Luego de mil horas recorriendo la villa, estaba muerta y sentía la cabeza llena de tanta información la señora me había contado todo la vida y obra de cada vecino y no paro de mencionar lo hermosa que era su hija "Jessica" la cual ya me cae mal sin haberla conocido.

—Y como te decía el señor Pedro es hijo del mecánico…. —_bla, bla,_ decía mas estupideces que no me importaban.

Fingí escucharla y centre mi vista a otro lado, abrí mis ojos de golpes un dios hermoso estaba frente a mí.

**POV Edward**

Miraba por la ventana, cuando sentí llegar el aroma otra vez trate de ignóralo seguí viendo en eso vi a la señora Stanley con una chica ¿Quién era esa creatura tan horriblemente hermosa? Era como una flor disecada, salí corriendo hacia ellas tenía que verla más cerca.

Cuando estuve al frente de ella me quede hipnotizado con su belleza era tan horrible, y su aroma era el mismo que me había vuelto loco.

—Señor Cullen—dijo la señora Stanley —Es un _"placer"_ verlo.

—Señora, para mí no es un placer verla —le dije siendo amble, ella rodo los ojos y me lanzo una mirada de molestia tenía unos encantadores vecinos tan horribles.

—Oh permítame presentarle a la nueva vecina—me dijo señalando a mi florecilla disecada.

—Un gusto señorita —le dije besándole la mano deleitándome con su aroma—Edward Cullen Masen.

—Bella Swan —me dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, que horrible ángel.

Al fin había encontrado a mi compañera, Bella serias mía muy pronto….

* * *

**Hola gracias a todas por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Espero que les guste este cap.**

**No cumpliré el horario ya que no tengo clases hasta enero así que subiré los capítulos seguidos.**

**Me regalan un Reviews por favor**

**REVIEWS**


	3. Mía

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, todos son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La historia es mia Ness Masen, está basada en la película y **serie** de "Los locos Adams"**

**

* * *

**

_La nieta, el tío y la abuela,__  
__el padre de alta cuna,__  
__la bella madre de una__  
__familia muy normal._

_Si van a visitarla__  
__no esperen una fiesta__  
__así verán a esta__  
__familia tan normal._

_¡Qué hermosura!__  
__¡Qué dulzura!__  
__¡Qué locura!_

_Si quieren divertirse__  
__que al cabo no les cuesta__  
__aquí es la casa de esta__  
__familia muy normal.__…_

_Al fin había encontrado a mi compañera, Bella serias mía muy pronto…._

**POV Edward**

Todavía no podía creer que la tenía frente a mí, sin duda era una maldición ya que todo en ella me atraía: su pelo parecía una tele araña; sus ojos eran dos entradas al infierno, todo su ser era espeluznante.

—Señor Cullen, si nos disculpa nos retiramos. Debemos continuar —me dijo la señora Stanley, pude ver sus intenciones claramente.

— ¡No!—grito mi florecilla disecada —Señora, es mejor que se vaya a descansar ya hemos recorrido bastante, lo demás me lo puede mostrar el Señor Cullen.

—Pero… —se detuvo—Esta bien nos vemos luego.

Se marcho dejándonos solo, sonreí con tristeza. Tendría toda una tarde con este hermoso demonio.

—Si no desea, no tiene que mostrarme lo que queda—me dijo apenada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Bella, para mi será un horrendo placer mostrarte lo queda de la villa —le dije en tono sexual. Ella se sonrojo, y me miro confundida.

—Ok, vamos —me dijo.

Caminamos sin decir absolutamente nada. Trate de entrar en la mente de Bella pero no pude, cada vez me enamoraba más.

—Señor Cullen…—me iba a decir algo, pero la corte.

—Edward —le dije tajante, no quería parecer mayor que ella.

—Ok Edward, ¿dónde es tu casa? —me pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

—A dos calles más abajo, de hecho esta al frente de la tuya —le dije sonriendo—Bella, ¿qué te parece si salimos este sábado? —sabía que estaba siendo muy directo pero había esperado 200 años por ella.

—Claro, me encantaría pero aún no he tenido tiempo de arreglar mi casa, así que prefiero el domingo —me dijo algo alegre.

Qué raro, a mi me parecía que su casa estaba divinamente espelúznate. Estaba más que me perfecta.

—Bella, que tal si te ayudo con tu casa el sábado y salimos el domingo —le propuse.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, me encantaría —me dijo en un tono algo raro, debía recordar que los humanos ven los sentimientos de una manera diferente a nosotros.

—De nada, nos vemos Isabella. Ancio salir contigo—le dije en tono seductor. Ella sólo asintió y se fue a su casa.

Sabía que mi poder la había hipnotizado, quería asegurarme que su corazón me perteneciera. Ya había estado solo demasiado tiempo, no podía confiarme de sus sentimientos y menos siendo una humana.

Entre a la casa y todos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando algo. Los ignore, aún no era el momento de hablarles de mi Isabella, mi florecilla disecada. Me senté a tocar mi órgano, tenía que componer una melodía que representara toda la horrible belleza de mi Bella.

—Ya viste a Isabella, ¿cierto? —Me dijo Alice entrado— o debería decir; Anabella Masen.

Pare de tocar, ese nombre estaba prohibido mencionarlo en mi presciencia, solo oírlo me desgarraba el alma.

—Alice cállate, sabes muy bien que eso quedo en el pasado —le dije serio.

—Edward, tu pasado regreso. No cometas el mismo error que cometiste con Anabella—me dijo en tono frio saliendo de mi cuarto por las sombras.

Gruñí a la vez que golpeaba el piso, mi muerto corazón se sentía desgarrado al solo recordad a mi Anabella. Me llenaban de alegría sus palabras, me hacían vivir una felicidad horrible…

_Edward siempre seré tuya, tu Anabella._

Tenía que olvidarme de ella, ahora mi demonio era Bella, no la perdería… ella era mía, solo mía.

**POV Bella **

Edward… Edward era simplemente perfecto, parecía un modelo de traje. Todo en él me llamaba como si quisiera estar para siempre con él. Pero a pesar de ser hermoso y todo eso, había algo raro en él… su manera de contestar, ¿sería sarcástico? O… ¿cómico?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Transilvania no era tan malo. Gracias a este Dios me había vuelto loca, quería verlo pero no podía ir a su casa ¡rayos! Bueno, tendría que esperar hasta el sábado.

Pero eso no me impedía espiarlo aunque pudiera parecer enfermo. Tome los binoculares y me puse al frente de la ventana y me dispuse a mirar en interior de la casa. Era casi toda negra y gris, no había mucha luz. Que extraño. Busqué a mi amado pero nada… suspire con tristeza, él no estaba. Mire de nuevo y ahí estaba jugando con una niña, ¿acaso era su hija, hermana o pariente? Mire alrededor, habían muchas personas, tal vez sería su familia.

Deje de espiarlo, no estaba en las condiciones que lo quería ver… _"Tal vez desnudo, o bañándose ¿Qué diablos pienso? Eso era pervertido y sínico pero me gusta, de solo imaginarme su cuerpo se me hacia agua a la boca, ¡diablos! Creo que es hora de sacar a Robert de su caja, un poco de diversión no me haría daño"_.

Sentí un aliento rozar por mi cuello y una imagen vino a mi cabeza…

_Anabella Masen se declara…_

¿Qué había sido eso? Era yo pero diferente, como de la época de antes… no entendía, ¿por qué Anabella?

Saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, estaba viendo demasiada televisión y comiendo mucho dulce. Agarre a Kit y me acosté en mi colchoneta, mañana tendría que comprar una cama, no soportaba más esto.

_Mi Anabella… Tuya Edward…_

Temblé otra vez… esa voz. Pero ahora era la voz de Edward. Esto era muy raro, creo que mi cabeza estaba imaginado cosas. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño…

* * *

**Hola a todas, feliz navidad espero que la hayan pasado bien.**

**Siento la demora, gracias por todos sus Reviews, alertas, y favoritos.**

**Esta corto pero les dejo un adelanto en mi blog.**

**Quise darle un toque de misterio a la historia espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a mi beta Pato, autora de fan fiction por su ayuda.**

**¡Reviews!**


	4. Están Locos

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La historia es mía Ness Masen, está basada en la película y seria de "Los locos Adams"**

_La nieta, el tío y la abuela,__  
__el padre de alta cuna,__  
__la bella madre de una__  
__familia muy normal._

_Si van a visitarla__  
__no esperen una fiesta__  
__así verán a esta__  
__familia tan normal._

_¡Qué hermosura!__  
__¡Qué dulzura!__  
__¡Qué locura!_

_Si quieren divertirse__  
__que al cabo no les cuesta__  
__aquí es la casa de esta__  
__familia muy normal.__…_

**POV Edward**

Toda la mañana me la pase en un dilema tratando de ver cual flor le gustaría Bella habían miles, flores del cementerio, marchitas y plantas carnívoras pero todas era insignificante comparadas con ellas.

—Edward ¿Qué haces? —me pregunto mi madre.

—Busco flores —le conteste.

—Oh es para la chica llévale unas marchitas son divinas creo que tengo unas rosas negras en el jardín —me dijo y se fue a buscarla.

Suspire otro problema resuelto ahora solo faltaba un dulce no sabia que le podía gustar a los mortales.

—Ten hijo espero que tu desgracia aumente con esto —me dijo me tiro las flores.

—Gracias mi desgraciada madre —le dije y me fui a ver a Bella.

Su casa seguía igual de horrible no entendía porque quería cambiarla era magníficamente fea como estaba. Toque la puerta oí un _"ya voy"_ sonreí con tristeza ella me esperaba.

—Edward —dijo emocionada no puede evitar alagarla.

—Bella hoy te vez espeluznante—le dije en tono amable su rostro se puso rojo.

— ¿Qué? —me grito cerrando la puerta de golpe. Oh este ángel del mal era cada vez más fascinante.

Le deje las flores junto con el poema que le había escrito esperando que lo odiara y que su amor creciera…

**POV Bella**

Edward está loco, demente me dijo _¡espelúznate!_ yo sé que no era una Barbie pero no era tan fea. Volví a abrir la puerta habían unas flores las tome estaban ¿marchitas? ¿Qué hombre le da flores marchitas a una mujer? Edward estaba loco si estos eran sus métodos de conquista definitivamente era _"originales"._

Las flores tenia anexada una carta el sobre era negro tenía una cinta roja lo abrí tal vez era una invitación.

_Bella…_

_Con solo verte me da miedo, haz traído la desgracia a mi vida._

_Eres un demonio que vine a poner fin a mi alegría, tu fealdad es lo que amo._

_Tus ojos son dos entradas al infierno, con solo verte muero de nuevo._

_Horrible, fea, espelúznate, eso es poco para describirte a ti mi Bella._

_Mi florecilla desecada._

_Tuyo siempre Edward Cullen._

Apreté el papel de la rabia el estaba jugando conmigo me insulto de la peor manera posible era un loco un enfermo yo no le hice nada.

—Mi florecilla desecada —dijo apareciéndose.

—Tú eres un demente un loco desquiciado —le grite el me sonrió y me tomo la cintura.

—Cada palabra que dice es como un canto de sirena —me dijo suspirando—Lleno de muerte y dolor.

— ¿estás enfermo? —le pregunte se le ¿habría olvidado su pastilla?

—Tu— eres mi enfermedad Bella —me dijo en tono poético, me lo quite de encima.

—Edward eres un lunático —le dije y cerré la puerta de golpe. Salí del patán de Jacob para entrar a Edward un demente sin remedio.

No entendía nada el parecía gustarle mis insultos era ¿masoquista? Sería la palabra correcta. Mire por la ventana lo vi salir con una niña la misma venían arrastrando un ¡esqueleto! y con ellos venia un hombre gigante que llevaba un venado muerto.

No estaban locos eran asesinos y yo era su próxima ¡víctima! me querían matar tenía que llamar a la policía.

—Policía de Transilvania —contestaron.

—Soy Bella Swan llamo para hacer una denuncia —le dije temblando—Mis vecinos los Cullen son ¡asesinos! —le grite, oí las carcajadas.

—Señorita le doy la bienvenida a Transilvania —me dijo riendo—Y creo que ya conoció a los "Locos Cullen"

— ¿Ah? —grite sin entender pero ya habían trancado.

¿Los Locos Cullen? seguía sin entender de que eran locos lo eran pero ya esto era normal. Pero si eran de esa gente "excéntrica" era posible pero lo averiguaría no me quería así.

Salí a ver si logra ver a Edward tenía que ver cuál era sus intenciones conmigo no quería un cadáver en mi armario.

—Bella —me dijo lo mire tenía un cráneo en sus manos, temblé este tipo era un loco. —Se que tu no entiendes mi forma de expresar mis sentimientos hacia a ti.

—No lo entiendo Edward pero ¿Por qué llevas un cráneo? —le pregunte.

—Es el nuevo florero de Esme lo quería se mi hueco —me explico tranquilo. Era hora de correr por mi vida.

—Me voy Edward —le dije nerviosa y salí como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Florero? Estaba loco eso no me quedo duda y su familia también por lo que se veía pero quería conocerlos creo que yo también me estoy volviendo loca…

* * *

**Hola si me pueden matar por no actualizar pero es que no tenia inspiración para esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. Disculpen de verdad la demora.**

**Actualizare mañana lo prometo en la noche a mas tardar.**

**Disculpe la ortografía no tengo beta en estos momentos.**

**Regálenme un Reviews por favor.**

**Reviews**


	5. Cadáveres

**¡****Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La historia es mía Ness Masen, está basada en la película y seria de "Los locos Adams"**

_La nieta, el tío y la abuela,  
el padre de alta cuna,  
la bella madre de una  
familia muy normal._

_Si van a visitarla  
no esperen una fiesta  
así verán a esta  
familia tan normal._

_¡Qué hermosura!  
¡Qué dulzura!  
¡Qué locura!_

_Si quieren divertirse  
que al cabo no les cuesta  
aquí es la casa de esta  
familia muy normal…_

* * *

**POV Edward**

No entendía de verdad los sentimientos de Bella es decir sabia que sentía un profundo odio hacia mí y eso me alegra con cada palabra que decía me sentí mas desgraciado aun ¡_Idiota, demente, estás enfermo! _ahí su voz era sin duda un canto de demonios.

Hoy como siempre le llevaría flores ella siempre las tiraba yo siempre le sonreía al ver cuánto apreciaba mi regalo.

—Buenos días mi florecilla disecada —la salude, ella se volteo con el ceño fruncido y suspiro.

—Lárgate Edward —dijo con voz de molestia.

—Mi muerte definitivamente con solo una palabra haces que me mi desgracia aumente —le dije en tono poético.

— ¡Tú estás loco! eres un enfermo —me dijo molesta le sonreí.

—Creo que nuestro amor empieza a crecer—le dije ansioso, ella pateo el piso y se fue.

Reí de tristeza cada día que pasaba me odiaba mas. Pronto tendría que presentarse a mi familia quería que la conocieran y ella a ellos. Bella aun no sabía lo que era no tenía idea de era un vampiro era mi mayor preocupación no quería que eso cambiara su odio hacia a mí.

—Hola hermano—me saludo Jasper.

—Jasper —le dije—Una buena casería sin duda—le dije al ver los osos, venados que traía.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba tenemos suficiente para todo la semana además Rose y Alice han ido a la morgue quieren conseguir un cadáver para adornar la sala tal vez pasen por el banco de sangre —me comento esperanzado.

—Ojala hace mucho que no bebo sangre humana —le dije y sentí como la sed se aparecía.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desenterrar muertos? —me pregunto, la idea sonaba tentadora.

—Claro hace tiempo que no lo hago —le dije. El asintió y nos fuimos al cementerio a buscar un muerto.

Lo divertido de esto es que los huesos eran unos hermosos adornos y a veces muchos distraían mucho. Me llamo la tención un cráneo me recordó a Bella ¡ya se! Se lo daría como regalo de seguro le encantara.

Lo tome y lo envolví en una manta se lo acomodaría para ella….

**POV Bella**

¡Edward está loco! de eso no había la menor duda cada día su locura aumentaba mas y eso me preocupaba mucho no quería morir.

Tenía que admitir que me gustaba incluso con el tiempo sus locuras me daban risa excepto sus poemas me sentía ofendida desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, pero por otra parte me parecía tierno que me enviara flores aunque fueran marchistas todos los días era _"lindo"_.

Oí el timbre de seguro era él con algún raro de sus regalos ya que no me quedaba de otra.

—Hola Edward —le dije el me miro feo y me dio un paquete.

—_Cara_ mía acepta este humilde presente de este demonio—me dijo con un acento Italiano —No se compara con tu fealdad —prosiguió yo cerré la puerta de golpe.

Ahí estaba la palabra ¡fealdad! la odiaba el me decía fea como si fuera un alago y lo repetía a cada rato. Suspire y abrí el regalo era…

— ¡AH! —grite y lo tire un ¡cráneo! El muy enfermo me regalo un cráneo.

—Por tu grito deduzco que te gusto —me dijo seguro cuando abrí la puerta.

— ¿Estás loco? —le grite y le tire el cráneo—Llévatelo no quiero tener nada que ver con tu asesinato.

—Pero si ya está muerto cuando lo saque —me reprocho, temblé ¿muerto? ósea que lo había sacado de una tumba.

—Edward mira yo se que tú estás enfermo —le dije tratando de calmarme —Yo conozco un doctor muy bueno el te puede ayudar el atiende a personas como tú con ciertos problemas mentales —le dije pausadamente, el rio y movió la cabeza.

—No necesito un doctor Bella, estoy enfermo pero es por tu horrible belleza _cara mía_ —me dijo en tono sensual y tomo una de mis manos y comenzó a besarlas.

—Edward para —le pedir cuando sentí su lengua rosar con piel.

—Oh tesoro mío —dijo suspirando—Ama de mi infierno dueña de mi dolor, como deseo probar tu dulce sabor.

—Y yo deseo que te alejes —le dije ya molesta y quite la mano de golpe.

—Me voy amada mía pero volveré no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin ver vuestro horrible rostro —dicho esto se fue.

Loco, demente, desquiciado era poco para describir el estado mental de Edward Cullen no cavia la menor duda necesitaba un manicomio debería conseguirme una camisa de fuerza.

…

Pase el resto del día en jardín acomodándolo y plantando unas flores tenía que verse decente.

—Hola —dijo una extraña voz me voltee era una niña, de largos cabellos castaños, de piel un poco morenas, con unos grades ojos marrones.

—Hola pequeña —le dije en tono amable, ella frunció el seño.

—Soy Jazzlie Cullen—dijo, la mire con detenimiento no se parecía en nada a Edward.

—Isabella Swan pero dime Bella —le dije amable — ¿Eres familia de Edward?

—Si soy su sobrina —dijo y sonrió.

—Oh y ¿que se te ofrece? —le pregunte.

—Bueno veraz, mi colección de partes de animales le falta una cola de gato y quería saber si puedo contarle la cola al tuyo —me explico tranquila.

Mi mente no procesaba las palabras _cola, colección, partes, cortar _ella también estaba loca.

—No te entiendo —le dije no muy clara suspiro y saco una maletica pequeña y la abrió.

Dos palabras: asesinos, dementes esa niña estaba enferma la maletica contenía partes de animales perros, gatos, pájaros…

— ¿Me daros la cola de tu gato? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Yo…—dije y comenzó a faltarme el aire todo se volvió negro.

…

Me sentía como en una superficie plana no muy cómoda oía unas voces a mi alrededor ¿Qué sería? Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con el hermoso rostro de Edward que me miraba con preocupación.

—Por fin despiertas _cara mía_ —dijo en tono dulce y acaricio mi mejilla.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunto confusa, que raro no me había dado cuenta de lo frías que eran sus manos.

—Estas en mi casa, te has desmayado y mi sobrina te ha traído —me explico. Mire el alrededor toda estaba oscuro las paredes grises llenas de telarañas _"que acogedor"_ pensé.

—Gracias pero creo que debería irme —le dije y me levante con cuidado. En eso la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer de piel tan pálida como Edward de cabellos color caramelo, con los ojos verdes, vestía un largo vestido negro parecía un ángel del mal.

—Oh has despertado, soy Esme la madre de Edward —dijo en tono frio, estreche mi mano con la de ella, que raro ella también era fría.

—Bella—dije nerviosa. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y en eso se abrió de golpe una mujer pequeña que parecía un duende.

—Mama, papa dice que te pregunte que donde pongo al nuevo adorno —dijo la chica.

—A verlo primero —dijo la tal Esme, la chica se fue y regreso con un ¡CADAVER!

—Es lindo su nombre era William pero Rose y yo le decimos Wali—dijo sonriente, mire al pobre hombre muerte.

—Ponlo en el comedor se verá bien ahí —dijo cortés, yo no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo no me importo solo fui consciente que ya estaba en mi cama en posición fetal metida bajo las sabanas.

_Están locos, están locos _me repetía y creo que yo también lo estoy…

* * *

**Hola si se que quieren matarme por no actualizar. Pero en mi defensa cuando intente la pag estaba mala.**

**No tengo otra escusa con respecto a los otros días, de verdad les pido disculpas. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Disculpen la ortografía.**

**No me mande a los Vulturis por favor o.o**

**Reviews**


	6. Loca de amor

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La historia es mía Ness Masen, está basada en la película y seria de "Los locos Adams"**

_La nieta, el tío y la abuela,  
el padre de alta cuna,  
la bella madre de una  
familia muy normal._

_Si van a visitarla  
no esperen una fiesta  
así verán a esta  
familia tan normal._

_¡Qué hermosura!  
¡Qué dulzura!  
¡Qué locura!_

_Si quieren divertirse  
que al cabo no les cuesta  
aquí es la casa de esta  
familia muy normal…_

* * *

**POV Bella**

_Lista de cosas que debo hacer:_

_1. Alejarme de Edward_

_2. Alejarme de Edward_

_3. ¡_Alejarme_ de Edward!_

Tenía que estar lo más lejos de él a mi kilómetros y eso era poco, le tenía miedo pero no era un temor de que me fuera hacer algo _"aunque que puede que lo haga"_ sino un temor a sus locuras.

Ya no lo había visto más al parecer se había ido de viaje junto con su familia debería alégrame pero no era así me lo extrañaba me hacía falta sus locuras creo me había vuelto loca por el sí oficialmente me había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

…

Los días pasaron y aun no regresaban sentí ese vacío en mi pecho era como si me faltara el aire para respirar pero ¿Cómo me había enamorado de el? si era un loco fácil yo también estaba loca pero de amor. Mi vida era una monotonía ya había comenzado la universidad y ya había escogido mi carrera estudiaría medicina.

Muchas veces le había preguntado a los vecinos por los Cullen pero ellos me ignoraban más bien le alegraban que se fueran, digo eran locos pero tampoco para tanto.

Un mes había pasado me preguntaba ¿volverían? no quería imaginarme una vida sin Edward. Me asome por la ventana cuando oí un auto llegar eran ¡ellos! vi como todos se bajaban pero no Edward mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido ¿el no volvía?

— ¿Me extrañaste _cara mía_? —dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, me voltee de golpe.

— ¡Edward! —grite de emoción al verlo y me lance a abrazarlo pegue mi cabeza a su pecho aspirando su dulce aroma era como una fragancia extraña.

—Mi florecilla disecada —dijo en un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —le pregunte curiosa, el se tenso.

—Nada importante —dijo, note de nuevo que él estaba frio y no solo sus manos sino todo su cuerpo.

—Está bien —le dije aun no muy segura.

—Te traje un regalo —dijo y busco en su bolsillo temblé ojala que no fuera una parte de algún se humano —La vi y me recordó a ti.

—Gracias —dije y abrí la pequeña caja era un mini ataúd de caja musical lo abrí y salía un vampiro bailando con lo que parecía una humana la melodía era terrorífica pero a mí me causo ternura.

Lo mire a los ojos esperando que el entendieran todo el amor que le profesaba, el me miro de la mimas manera y juntamos nuestra frentes.

—Sabes en un principio debía alejarme de ti porque pensé que estabas loco, y si lo estas pero no me había dado cuenta de que yo también lo estoy —le dije en un susurro.

—Amada mía —dijo y beso mis labios, el beso fue lento dulce podía sentir su frio aliento en mi boca su lengua jugó con la mía fue un beso lleno de amor. —Bella hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

—Llévame donde quieras —le dije en tono sexual, el tomo mi mano y me conduzco hasta un prado. Todo estaba marchito pocos flores eran las que estaban vivas pero a pesar de eso me pareció encantador el gestos.

—Es horrible pero a la vez hermoso—le dije sentándome en la grama.

—No tanto como tu —dijo y me acaricio la mejilla. Estuvimos toda el día ahí solo nos mirábamos dejándonos ver el amor que nos profesábamos.

—Bella espectro mío —dijo Edward, suspire y trate de no enojarme.

—Hola enfermo desgraciado —le respondí en su mismo tono.

—Tan agradable como siempre _cara mía_—dijo y me tomo por la cintura para luego besarme.

—Enfermito —le dije contra sus labios — ¿hoy no vamos a salir?

—Mi florecilla disecada, cuando lo siento pero hoy no puedo —dijo con tristeza.

—Bueno no importa enfermito —le dije suspirando.

El se fue y no lo volví a ver en toda la tarde lo extraña mucho quería a mi enfermito tarareando mi nana para que me durmiera.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? no estaba en su casa ¿en dónde estaría? me preocupaba mucho. Oí como un auto llegaba era él con su volvo negro se bajo junto con una mujer rubia que tomo de mano.

¡Me estaba poniendo los cuernos! el maldito me engañaba con una rubia me vengaría esto no se iba a quedar así.

…

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía todo preparado para cuando Edward viniera lo mandaría al diablo.

—Hola _cara mía_—dijo y me sonrió.

—Tú eres un maldito, enfermo, miserable —le dije y le eche un balde de agua helada.

—Oh amada mía no tenía idea que me darías esta horrible y encantadora bienvenida —dijo y se acerco a mí. Lo aleje no me volvería tocar.

—Lárgate no te quiero ver mas ándate con tu rubia insípida —le grite furiosa. El me miro confundido y gruño.

—Estas celosa —afirmo riendo—Bella mía ella es muy hermosa tu eres horrible no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Ahora si lárgate—le dije más que molesta —No te quiero ver nunca más terminamos.

Me fui corriendo a mi casa, el solo me había usado las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control era horrible no podía creerlo.

**POV Edward**

Mi florecilla disecada se había ido llorando ¿Por qué? no entendía lo que le había sucedido. Regrese a mi casa la alegría había vuelto a nublar mi muerte mi amada Bella ¿Qué hice mal?

—No lo entiendes Edward—me dijo Alice apareciéndose.

—Explícate Alice —le ordene.

—Eh estado estudiando a los humanos, son especímenes muy raro veraz ellos son como lo opuesto a nosotros y al tu decirle a Bella espelúznate le has dicho hermosa y a Jane espeluznante—me explico.

—Tienes razón pero ¿Cómo hago para que me entienda? —le dije sabia que Bella no me creería tan fácil.

—Creo que es hora de que le digas la verdad de que eres un vampiro o mejor dicho que somos vampiros—finalizo y se fue.

No era una tarea fácil pero tampoco era difícil solo debía decírselo y ella me volvería a odiar.

* * *

**Hola a todas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Me regalan un reviews.**

**¡Reviews!**


	7. Vampiro

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La historia es mía Ness Masen, está basada en la película y seria de "Los locos Adams"**

_La nieta, el tío y la abuela,  
el padre de alta cuna,  
la bella madre de una  
familia muy normal._

_Si van a visitarla  
no esperen una fiesta  
así verán a esta  
familia tan normal._

_¡Qué hermosura!  
¡Qué dulzura!  
¡Qué locura!_

_Si quieren divertirse  
que al cabo no les cuesta  
aquí es la casa de esta  
familia muy normal…_

* * *

**POV Bella**

Lo odio, lo odio ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? decía amarme pero estaba con esa insípida rubia era un idiota todos los hombres eran iguales no me quedaba de otra o volver solterona o lesbiana y ninguna de las dos me sonaba muy atractiva.

—Bella necesitamos hablar—me dijo Edward lo mire no había ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Pues fíjate que yo no necesito hablar contigo —le dije tajante. El suspiro y me tomo por el brazo —Me lastima —le reclame chillando.

—Hablaremos —me ordeno, me monto en su espalda comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble todo pasaba por mis ojos en cuestión de segundos podía sentir el viento en mi cara pero ¿Cómo podía ir tan rápido?

No sé en qué momento me bajo estaba muy mareada aun no era consciente de que mis pies estaban sobre la tierra.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras _cara mía_?—me pregunto moví mi cabeza y recupere el aliento.

—Mareada —le dije. El acaricio mi mejilla suspire su tacto era frio pero para era como una corriente eléctrica. —Ya me siento mejor.

—Qué alivio, Bella es importante que hablemos y no puedes negarte —me dijo serio, lo y asentí ya me había traído hasta aquí. —Bella quiero que sepas que mi corazón muerto es tuyo y que la rubia con que me viste el otro día no es nadie.

—Para ti si lo era por algo la llamaste hermosa —le reproche.

—Bella hay algo que tengo que confesarte pero antes quiero que tu lo descubras por ti mismas —me dijo algo nervioso me tomo de la mano y la puso en su corazón que ¡no latía!

—No late —le dije sin poder creerlo el quieto mi mano y la llevo a su rostro estaba frio al igual que todo en el—Tu estas muerto —le dije gemí de angustia no podía estarlo me negaba a creer que me había enamorado de un muerto.

—Tal vez —me dijo.

—Me niego a creer que estés muerto o lo que sea estés yo te amo —le dije llorando el me abrazo contra su duro pecho era como de piedra.

—Te amo —me dijo—Bella ¿Qué crees que soy?

—Un loco—le dije divertido, el rio —No lo sé creo que un especie de zombi o te mordió una araña radioactiva.

—Respuesta incorrecta —me dijo —Bella mírame traspasa mi alma si es que tengo.

Hice lo que me dijo lo fijamente a los ojos hoy estaban color miel, el era tan hermoso su belleza era sobre humana pero ¿Qué era?

—Eres la persona que amo lo demás es secundario —le dije finalmente el me miro sorprendió.

—Soy un vampiro —me confeso, me quede estática ¿un vampiro?

—Eres ¿Cómo un Dracula o algo así? —le pregunte si entender el asintió.

—Si amada mía pero mi familia y yo bebemos sangre de animales —me dijo tranquilo, respire.

—Está bien pero esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con la rubia? —le pregunte por poco me había olvidado de ella.

—Jane ella también es vampiro, veras Bella para lo seres como nosotros lo feo es lo bello y lo bello es lo feo hasta un cierto punto—me explico.

—Ósea ¿Qué te fijaste en mí porque soy FEA? —le grite hasta aquí llego mi auto estima.

—No _cara mía _para mi tu belleza es horriblemente hermosa eres como una rosa negra—me dijo calmándome.

—Ahí enfermito no sé qué decirte aun te amo pero esto me ha dejado muy confundida —le dije ya me dolía la cabeza.

—Lo iras entendiendo —me dijo calmándome.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Doscientos para ser exactos —me respondió—Soy muy joven.

—Si claro—le dije en forma sarcástica.

Me llevo de vuelta a casa, ahora que sabia su secreto lo amaba era como si por hubiera encontrado mi otra mitad.

—Edward ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu familia? —le pregunte ansiosa.

—Pronto—me dijo.

Le sonreí lo amaba así loco, vampiro no me importaba la verdad es que creo que yo estaba tan loca como él tenia que preguntarle que le podia llevar a su familia creo que unas bolsas de banco de sangre le agradaran.

* * *

**Hola a todas mil gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. Espero que les guste el cap.**

**Disculpen la ortografía… Ahí un adelanto en mi blog. **

**Por favor envíen Reviews, no les cuesta nada :) **

**Reviews**


End file.
